castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rapier
The Rapier is a relatively slender, sharply pointed sword, used mainly for thrusting attacks, developed in Europe around the 16th century. The Rapier is present in all Castlevania games that contain multiple swords. It always moves in a stabbing motion instead of a more standard slashing one. In some games, it deals piercing damage instead of slashing damage. In some games, Rapier is also a class of weapons. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Rapier in ''Symphony of the Night plays a lot differently than standard swords such as the Scimitar. Its strength is equal to the Scimitar, but instead of a horizontal slash, Alucard stabs the sword forward. This can be repeated faster than an average sword swing. In addition to the extra speed, it has a special attack move where Alucard makes a dozen quick stabbing actions at different heights. This move does not consume any MP and can quickly wear down an enemy's defenses. Alucard is vulnerable to attack during this action, though. Symphony of the Night does not distinguish between slashing damage and piercing damage, so the Rapier deals out standard Cut damage like its Scimitar counterpart. You are pretty much guaranteed to get one from a Dhuron when you first enter the Long Library. Because of its special attack style and ability, this sword may remain relevant for a long time after you obtain many more powerful swords. Once the sword starts getting obsolete, it can be replaced by the similar but stronger Were Bane, the only other sword like it. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The Rapier in ''Aria of Sorrow moves in a stabbing instead of a slashing sequence. The animation sequence is different than horizontal swinging swords, but the effect is much the same. The weapon does Sword damage like every other weapon in the game does. The first chance you have to obtain this weapon is for the Skeleton Knight to drop one near the end of the Castle Corridor. It won't be long until you're guaranteed one, though, so long as you explore the first bell tower of the Chapel properly. You can also buy one from Hammer when you first go to his shop, but by then you should already have one and it should be outclassed by the Bastard Sword anyways. It is a little bit shorter than a Short Sword you will likely have when you first get it, but significantly more powerful and a bit faster. Later on, you can buy a more powerful Estoc (or get one from a Dead Crusader) to replace it. There are no other fencing-style weapons, though the stubby Cutall attacks similarly. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow As a weapon The Rapier is the first "Rapier" class weapon you are likely to obtain. Like all Rapiers, it is thrust forward and deal Piercing damage instead of Slashing. Its special move is a simple dash forward attack. The Rapier can only be purchased at Hammer's Shop for cheap, so be sure to buy one at the beginning of the game if you want a Rapier-style weapon early on, since you will definitely not stumble across it randomly later on. Since this weapon cannot evolve into a more powerful weapon, it doesn't make much sense to buy it late in the game. The next most powerful Rapier is the Fleuret which can only be found in a treasure chest in the Garden of Madness and will be the first Rapier style weapon obtained if the Rapier was not purchased earlier. The Fleuret is otherwise identical to the Rapier. As a weapon class Unlike previous games where there were only two Rapier-like weapons, there is an entire class of weapons known as Rapiers in ''Dawn of Sorrow. These swords stab forward with great force and are essentially longer knives. Like knives, their icon images show a blade pointing to the left and they deal piercing damage instead of slashing damage. Whip swords are also considered Rapiers, as their chain segments thrust and expand forwards like a rapier attacks. Normal swords of the Rapier class include the Rapier, Fleuret, Main Gauche, Small Sword, and Estoc. Whip swords in the Rapier class include the Whip Sword, Garian Sword, Kris Naga, and Nebula. Rapiers only evolve into whip swords. The Small Sword and Estoc evolve to a Whip Sword, which can then be evolved to a Garian Sword, which can further be evolved into the king rapier, the Nebula. No other rapiers evolve. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The Rapier is a more powerful version of a Foil and represents an alternate evolution path of that weapon than the Main Gauche. The Rapier can evolve into two more fencing-style weapons, the Colichemarde (add Damascus Steel and Ether), which can be further evolved into the most powerful fencing style weapon, the Estoc (add Aluminum, Forgotten Memory, and Angel Halo). To create a Rapier, add White Steel to a Foil, which can be easily obtained from a Ghoul or White Gravial in Cordova Town or later. Until then, your most powerful fencing style weapon might have been the Main Gauche if you were lucky enough for a Sniper Orc to drop a Carbon Steel or managed to steal one from a Great Armor in the Forest of Jigramunt. The Rapier is a little shorter than the Foil and about the same length as the Main Gauche. Evolving your Foil to a Rapier adds a new regular combo move and a new finishing move to the weapon that you would not get if you were to evolve it into a Main Gauche. After five attacks, you can attack a sixth time, where he twirls around while arcing the blade up and down. If you perform a finishing move after the five attacks instead, he will thrust the blade forwards while twirling it in a circular motion for a couple seconds and then release a blast of energy in front of the blade. Evolving the Rapier to a Colichemarde only increases its strength. To create a Rapier from scratch, you will need the following materials: *2 Bronze *1 Aluminum *1 White Steel The selling price of a Rapier is $600, which is four times the amount you would get for selling off the materials individually. Creating Rapiers is thus an excellent way of getting rid of excess common White Steel and Aluminum. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Confodere is a rapier glyph in ''Order of Ecclesia and is the first glyph obtained. It was given to Shanoa by Barlowe in order to assist in her training after losing her memories. The rapier is thrust forward very quickly. Its reach is a little longer when equipped on the Y''' button than the '''X button. It can be used in rapid succession when alternating attack buttons if it is equipped on both arms. This can continue until the magic meter is drained. Its Glyph Union when paired with another Confodere is a a red version of Y''' button version of the attack, which is stronger and is accompanied by rose pedals effects around it (just for show) and a higher pitch swinging sound. It is the weakest weapon/spell but is the fastest. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Rapiers in ''Harmony of Despair are one handed weapons. Because the Estoc is considered a Rapier, this weapon was improved from a two-handed weapon for Alucard to a one handed weapon. Item Data Animations SOTN Rapier.gif|'''Rapier from Symphony of the Night SOTN Rapier 2.gif|'Rapiers special attack from ''Symphony of the Night AoS Rapier.gif|'Rapier' from Aria of Sorrow DOS Rapier.gif|'Rapier' from Dawn of Sorrow Category:Pierce Damage Category:Rapiers Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items